Fate's Sky
by JuCaos
Summary: "Hey, Giotto. It's because you were hoping that the boy wasn't chosen to take over the stead, isn't it?" "As much I hope for that, my Hyper Intuition says the opposite, Asari. As much we could hope that Fate would pass over him, it would still choose him either way.." AU, Twinset, Rated T for Cursing and Ect I do not own KHR at all. Bad Grammar! 'CH 3: News' is out!
1. Prolouge

Oppa! Guess what. This is all plotted out!

This story with go along with the anime and manga in a way.

If anyone wants to beta this little new idea of mine, you are welcome to PM me.

Ah well, here's the prologue of it!

* * *

_Namimori, Japan_

_Oct. 05, 19XX_

* * *

A small brunette boy cowering int he corner of his room, covering his ears from shouting that seemed to haunt him in his waking hours. He just recently escaped from his bully younger brother, the one that looks just like him. He whimpering lightly, wishing deeply for someone, anyone to come and calm him down. He didn't want to go to his mom because all could do is just piss off his brother even more. Ad his papa just recently left for his construction job just few days ago!

"P-please.. A-anyone..." the boy just softly whispered, not knowing the fact that his wish had brought someone to him, someone that should not be disturbed with. A blonde came from basking glow of orange behind the boy, a soft frown on his face as his blue eyes were filled with soft anger and worries. He considered on how to approaches him, even though he should meddled with living's affairs.

He however, had business with the livings. He didn't like to see his hard work going down the drain and the one that is leading his hard work on is trying to bring back his morals. He just thought hard and carefully about this as he was alerted to his right-hand's arrival. No doubt his guardians was pissed of him disappearing like that.

"What the f-" the stranger said as the blonde just covers his mouth his eyes looking still at the boy. His friend looks at the boy and scowled. No doubt he knew what made the boy to be crying like that. The blonde just removed his hand from the mouth of his friend and slowly approaches the boy, running an hand through the soft silky brown hair that was similar to his, defying gravity. The boy quiets a bit, his head turning to face the strangers before him. His brown crying eyes was so similar to the blonde when he was younger, doe-like as it held loneliness and fears.

"Hey, don't cry any more little boy... I'm here," the blonde said as his voice was calm and eternal soothing the boy as he just sniffs a few time, not wanting the warm gentle hand to leave his hair. The blonde just grins softly at him as the boy's eyes flitted over to pink-haired fool, shivering lightly at his glare directed at him. The blonde just frowns as he looks over his shoulder, glancing at his friend.

"Mind not glaring at him like he could bite me to death like Alaude would, G?" The blonde asked softly, the boy inching closer as he sniffled some more. He didn't want this warmth to leave him, ever. Hell, he didn't even care if they were dead, because his sense of Hyper Intuition was going warm and pulsing, almost like they were people he could trust. G just scoffed then looks away, studying the room there were in. The room held bare of any personal stuff spare for new lion cub and some books that was rated for kids like brunette before him. But something bothered him. The room was orange as the bed with light blue, but it barely held of anything.

"Hey, Giotto... Look around you and tell me what you see," G said softly, his eyes settling back onto the boy who somehow latched onto blonde's arm, falling asleep. The blonde adjust his position to the one that he was holding the boy close to him, his now-orange eyes scanning the room. He saw the same things as G and couldn't believe it. It was like the boy was put on the side and that irrated the blonde to no ends. He moved over to the bed and settled the boy in it, noting that it was night-time outside as he just grits his teeth. It was times like this that he truly wish that he is still alive, but he knew better than anything to not trespass that. At the least, the boy's wish for someone to come and save him from misery was loud enough that blonde would pull from his spirit world and be with him in that moment.

"G... I want t-" he said as G just humphed, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence. It was enough that this boy somehow made the whole First Generation to come out, but Giotto wants to be with this boy already?! Damn the fool, he gets sucked into too easily. But he could understand why for few reasons. First of all, the group they started off was teetering again back into the sins when they evaluated the heirs that was in Italy and knows of mafia and they weren't impressed by them. Giotto was only lucky to start off a new line of his own blood and the boy in his arms held his own blood in him, coursing through him. In fact, G could swear he could see the organ tint in the boy's eyes once already. Second of all, Giotto is a sucker for kids like Tsuna. Lastly, they didn't want to leave Vongola as it is now, and yet, they didn't want to leave the boy alone to face the world on his own.

"You will be the one who tells the news, Giotto," G muttered, giving in as he saw that odds were against him in term of sense. Giotto just nods as he smiled weakly, his orange eyes turning slowly back to blue ones. He pulled the cover over the boy's body, his hand touching the soft, fluffy hair of his descendant again. G just sighs, his eyes softening at the sight of them. They could easily pass for father and son at that moment, which makes it even more harder to refuse Giotto's wish.

"I know. Could you go tell them they could come in here?" Giotto said, bright smile flashing through his face as G just shakes his head. He was sure that Lampo and Knuckle would argue with this, since one didn't believe meddling into living's affair as the other was resting happily in his own god-damned corner. But he knew that the other would be happy to comply, even Elena. It has been a while since they all found ending other in spirit world, seeing that she has been waiting for them for long time. In fact, when Daemon finally came in last, Elena took about five years yelling at him about taking their promise such a wrong way and swore if he did that again, she was going to pummel to hell six times and kick him to heaven seven ways. That made the whole group crack up at the ending because she ended her punishment on her dear lover with a loud smacking kiss right on the lips, surprising the illusionist even more.

"I don't get why we're back in this world again, G, but you better explain to me why I should stop my making-out sessions with my dear love," a silky voice said as Giotto looks over where G once were. G was back with six different people, one of them arguing with G. The melon-haired male was not happy as the only woman in the group peeked around him, seeing Giotto with the boy. She makes o-shaped mouth and sneaks away from her lover, squealing lightly as she saw the boy's face.

"Oh my goodness! He looks exactly like you, Giotto! I can't believe it!" She said happily as Giotto just grins even more wider, his hand still stroking the hair as it seemed to calm the boy down in his sleep. She touches his hair alongside with Giotto's hand, amazed and bit jealous on how he managed to keep his hair soft. Giotto snickered as he saw the flashes of jealous went through the woman's face.

"Elena, you looked cute you're jealous. In fact, I don't think I ever saw you look like that?" Giotto lightly teased as she just kicked at his shin, hard. Giotto pulled away as Elena took his spot, stroking the boy as she murmurs a soft lullaby in Italian. The male that was arguing with G earlier joined her by wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder as he studied the boy before them. It seemed that the boy has summoned them somehow.

"Ora, ora. Why are we here?" a green-haired teenager said as Giotto just lays on the floor, looking up at the group by G. The teen didn't look happy, so neither the black-haired priest by him. Well, shit. He had to convince them somehow as the Japanese male by the priest began to laughed trying to soothe the mood. He looked over to the corner to see planting blonde standing there, his eyes raking over the room's details It seemed that he noticed on how bare it is of personal items.

"We're staying in this world," Giotto said softly, alerting the blonde int he corner to look at him directly in the eyes. A single flash of orange from Giotto's eyes seemed to convinced the male, who just looks away, waiting to be on his own. The two that was not happy to be back into the world again was nearing their anger point. Giotto just gets up, his black cape fluttering behind him. "Plus, we do have business in this world. Lampo, Knuckle, please understand that this may be our only chance to save Vongola from sins!"

"I thought I told you I do not approve with interfering with living's affairs, Giotto," the priest said as the teen just yawning, one of his eyes remaining closed. G just scoffed then moved over to look outside from the window, knowing that the stupid mortals wouldn't see them. The one in the corner nods a bit with the priest's statement, though he was sorely tempted to check on something. He had started a group himself and made a good relationship with Vongola.

"Knuckle, do understand that the boy was the one that dragged us out," Giotto said softly, shocking the teen into oblivious This is not what they were expecting of and it seemed that Giotto was going to clings to this damned issue. Lampo has long ago to give in to Giotto's stubborn streak when he gets like this before them. Even the damned blonde skylark gives in to him once a while. The blonde in corner sneezed.

"Giotto, I'll be leaving. I don't believe in hanging out with you herbivores would help me find out how CEDEF is going," the blonde said as Giotto just holds his hands out, stopping the male with that motion. Giotto had nearly forgot about that! He has been spying on his descendants for some while and for some reasons, he knew what was going on more than he did.

"Alaude, wait! The boy's father is the leader of CEDEF at the moment and for some reasons, he never comes home in more than few years. So if you have a chance to make his life hell at his office, do so. I don't like good-for-nothing men like him when all he does is breaks his own family's hearts," Giotto said with such a smile that almost everyone would say that it was a Devil's smile. Alaude just smirked then looks at the brunette boy on the bed, studying the boy's face. "Also the boy have a twin.. He abuses him everyday.. And you couldn't believe how alike they are to each other.."

That snapped the priest's stubborn streak, his eyes raking over the brunette's body. There he could tell the yellowing of the skin on the arms and neck. Everyone couldn't believe how Giotto knew all of this, but Alaude just narrows his eyes then disappeared in purple light, no doubt planning to see if he could do two things at once. Which was impossible and they both knew this. Giotto stopped Knuckle from healing him, shaking his head. He knew he couldn't interfere the ways they were used to. They could only be there to keep the boy happy and content with company.

"But why... Why cant we do things like we did in the past?" Knuckle asked softly as the Japanese male by Giotto just frowns, serious at last.

"Hey, Giotto. It's because you were hoping that the boy wasn't chosen to take over the stead, isn't it?" That got ever to stare at Giotto as G just narrows his eyes, looking outside. There was a brunette woman with the boy that look a whole damned like the boy on the bed, chattering on and on about soccer game that was coming up and how he would be the one to win the game for them.

"As much I hope for that, my Hyper Intuition says the opposite, Asari. We could hope that Fate would pass over him, it would still choose him either way.."

That gave the room of silence, Elena still stroking the hair, though more gently as if she only wants to take the child with her and hide him from the world that was tainted in blood. Everyone now wanted to protect the boy, everything about him screamed innocent and Giotto saw the eyes as well the G. They only could hope that such the innocent eyes would not be tainted by the bloody world of theirs.

And that day, they have decided to take care of the boy in their own ways.

* * *

Review or Brick?


	2. Nono's Request

A fedora-wearing male wearing a suit with orange shirt and black tie walked into his favorite cafe. he pushed the doors open as few streams of hazy smokes left the doorway, fading lightly into the outside air as he stepped in with soft footsteps. The bartender looks up and grinned, actually pleased to see such his favorite regular customers back. Everyone beside gave him a wary glance, though a few decided to brave up and grins at him, their smirks barely not matching up with the newcomer's smirk.

"Chaos. The usual, please?" The male said as he took the spot before the bar, the bartender nodding as he began to do a drink for him. The male took a glance around, his eyes barely out from his hat as he had a small green chameleon on the hat, sleeping. The bartender returned, waiting for the drink to finish brewing first as he returned to cleaning the glass that he was doing earlier.

"Where you going this time, Hitman Reborn? Russia? France?" the bartender asked as the male just looks at him, his smirk being sadistic. That is the only sign that the bartender could tell that this specific male as been asked by Nono, and a request that amused to no ends it seemed. the males pulled his hat down as the bartender brought the male's drink out. It was espresso, steaming lightly as everyone was keeping quiet in their conversation, though they were more focused on the conversation between the two males.

"Japan," Reborn answered back, the bartender's eyes widening in shock as he just breaks out into a dark grin. This is not what he was expecting from Nono, but he was glad that the old fool had finally made up his mind at last. Reborn sips his own drink, enjoying the roast and beauty of it. You could say that Reborn was married to his dear espresso, but he would probably shoot you in the middle of your eyes if you ever said it out loud to him. The bartender disappeared for a bit and brought back a bag of coffee beans, plopping it by Reborn's hands.

"Figured you might need those. I hear the beans there is disgusting. Also, when are you returning then?" he said, making Reborn lets out a soft snickers. He liked how friendly the bartender is being with him and yet, he didn't care if he died. That was the contract between them. They would be interesting allies when stuck up together, but if either of them died, more likely the bartender, they would just move on and keep working. Such ways of workings was ever so normal in dark world they were in.

"Who knows. I'll be tutoring this time, but..." Reborn said as the bartender lets out a jolly laughter, knowing what Reborn had planned already.

"You wouldn't go easy on him this time either!" the bartender said darkly as Reborn just hummed in agreement. This was starting to be an interesting start after all. He sets the empty cup back down and stood up, picking up the bag as he tucked it somewhere on him without any sign that is was on him.

"Well, I better say this. It's time for Home Tutor Hitman Reborn to come back, yes?" Reborn said, Leon shifting into a gun as he shot at the nearby target without looking, getting a bull-eye. He turned around, leaving the dark place as he was momentarily blinded by sudden sunlight...

* * *

_"Reborn, I have a small favor to ask of you," a old man sat in the chair before the desk, papers being signed at the same time. Reborn was before the desk looking at the folder in his hand. He knew what kind of favor would Nono wants. he already could tell by his actions. He black eyes studied the information and realized that most of the information came from CEDEF's leader, Sawada Imeistu That man could go on and on about his family, mostly about his dear shy Tuna-Fish. Reborn didn't trust his information that much because that man was so god-damned stupid._

_"Are you sure you want to rely on his information? I mean it has been over seven years since he last saw his family, Nono," Reborn asked, not trying to piss his dear friend off. Nono nods, though his frown seemed to disagree with that. Reborn could tell the order between those expressions and actions. He sighed then tucked the folder into his suit jacket. He guessed that he would arrive in Japan in morning and gather information before arriving at the place that he would be staying at._

_"Fine, I'll make sure I'll update the information on both of them... But aren't you worried about this? Choosing the younger over the eldest?"_

_"I had hoped that we couldn't reach to that subject, but yes, I am sure. Please, take care of that boy and his elder brother if he is needing any help. Your main charge will be, however, Sawada Tsuyo-sa," Nono warned him greatly of his power. Sure Reborn may be the world's greatest hitman, but Nono might beat him in a fight with no holds barred, might. Reborn just nods then began to leave, not wanting to waste anytime. And plus that fool bastard was just coming in. Reborn just aimed a gun at dirty-blonde male as he paused in his steps._

_"I'll take on your request, but don't blame me if the other is actually the one we need. Whatever, I'm off. I don't care if you want Sawada Tsunayoshi to be left behind for his mother, you should know when one's blood is drawn in, the other will be sucked into the world as well," Reborn said, giving out a warning as he left the office with a loud slam. He was pissed somehow, because this was stupid. That baka fool should meet with his family recently before deciding which was the best case for the bearer of the next title of Decimo of Vongola._

_Yes, he was supposed to train the next heir of Vongola himself, but having something like this with twin that was being considered? And he didn't even know what they looked like first off of all! Well, he liked doing spying work himself, since he could get the information with his own eyes. What he didn't know that he would be having fun with the similarities between Tsunayoshi and Tsuyo-sa. He left the Vongola grounds without anyone noticing his presence and called for plan to be ready in an hour. Yes, he was going to have fun all over again._

* * *

Reborn snapped out of his thoughts as he heard from the operator saying that he would be arriving to his destination in few hours. Well, it has been a long-ass trip and he was bored. That's right, he was bored out of his fucking mind. He just pulled out the folder again, staring at the first page. He lets out a sigh as he plops the paper on the table, leaving it open as he would think up of ways on how torture his student.

* * *

_Name: Sawada Tsuyo-sa_

_Age: Fourteen_

_Flames: Sky_

_Blood: Vongola_

_Familiga: Vongola_

_Status: Chosen Decimo_

_He had great charisma, excellent player in many sports and always seemed to out-shine his older brother in everything._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Age: Fourteen_

_Flames: Unknown_

_Blood: Unknown_

_Familiga: Vongola (Hidden)_

_Status: None_

_He is called No-Good Tsuna by his class mates and has poor grades, poor athletic abilities He is extremely shy and his stuttering is very cute. Try not to hurt him by the way Reborn, or this Papa Bear will come and shoot you to death. He is to be left alone with his mother without any interference from mafioso.  
_

* * *

Reborn just smirked as he glances over the last part of Tsunayoshi's file. He doubted that the man would actually kill him, but he somewhat respects him for his protectiveness of his sons. He only cursed that damned fool for not being with his family as often as he should be because he knew that Nono offers him vacation almost every single year. In fact, seven years ago, Nono had escaped his paper works from hell, (Not that Reborn could blame him for doing so. It was hellish.) he went to Japan with Iemistu that time and he said that he saw Tsuyo-sa started to show the signs of flames such at the young age as the elder showed nothing, though his shyness was cute and his nickname has been Grandpa from him as well. Reborn could only tell though with his own eyes. He didn't like to mess with Nono's decision but Nono had given him permission to judge which one is better and give him his own thoughts on such fragile matters of who is going to succeed him and take over the stead of Vongola. Reborn could only hope that the twin was different from Nono's sons, though, even Xanxus. He only hoped that one of the twins, or possibly both of them would be able to return Vongola back where it once were as the vigilante group.

Little did Reborn know, there was a certain cloud flames behind Reborn the whole time. The flames disappeared, almost as if it was disappointed by something. The flame only knew which one was the best choice and what the next course of actions should be taken now, even though he didn't want to drag a specific boy in.

* * *

Nono was still sitting in his chair, reading the papers before him. He watches Reborn left the room as his fool friend nearly got himself killed at that moment. He turns his sterling grey eyes onto the cearluian blue eyes, the eyes filled with mischief and fears. He sighed mentally, pushing away his papers as he just leans back, groaning as his back cracks lightly at the protest of not being in use for more than an hour.

"You have a nerve to do that to him, Imeistu. Reborn is not happy with the information you gave to us and your choice of your twin. Why can't you let some of our spies gather some information that might even help you pick the right one..." Nono said, seeing the stubborness flashes through the other's man face. What an annoying predicament that got Nono into a gutter. He can only hope that Imeistu was right about this. If he is not, he would have to ask Reborn to train the other boy, ingoring his friend's promise. He had hoped that it wouldn't come to that though. Tsuyo-sa better be a good choice though.

"I don't want Tuna-Fish want to be stained by this world of ours. Tsuyo-sa already knew I'm in mafia, as per agreement, but Tuna? He is way too pure to be involved. In fact, he didn't even show any signs before use as well unlike Tsuyo-sa," Imeistu said serious, snapping out of his goofy behavior that suited Lion of Vongola. Nono had come back to this and looks outside, enjoying the blue sky.

"Are you sure about this? Reborn's warning has some truth to it. Once he gets there, even your own Tsunayoshi will be dragged into without a choice," Nono asked softly. He never doubt his dear hitman/friend's statements about life and he knew Reborn for whole life. Some even said that Reborn once said that he was over an hundred years old, which Nono doubt a bit, but he didn't truly ask him about it. It was Reborn's business and his alone.

"I'm sure he would be like Nana," Imeistu says softly and sadly, referring to his wife's obivious nature to mafia world. It was very useful becasue he could alway make up outrageous lies and she believed them. Nono didn't like lying to someone like her when he first saw her but he knew he have to to protect the sweet lady.

"And if he's not?" Nono asked the bothersome question as he could hear the door creaking open, singaling that the other was leaving.

"He won't. I know my Tuna-Fish won't know of true nature of the world..." the voice rplied singalling that he was finished with this converstation, making Nono just chuckled. He got in the last words as he gravelly said, letting the door shut with echoing doom.

"Leader of CEDEF, why must you be stubborn about this? Even you know what will have to happen either way with the twins..."

He sighed then looks outside, seeing the sky turning into rainbowic colors. It reminded him of Acrobaleno familiga that he had good relantionship with and he closes his eyes. Lately, he wasn't able to see First Generation anymore... Which either means two things.

One, they have already pass on, no longer bearing any more visions for him.

Or.

Two, they have chosen the heir of their own.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you're going to take your brother's title from him and claim it as yours, no matter what you say."_ A soft voice whispered, the sentence being one of the longest he ever said in his human and ghost life. The platinum blonde returned, bearing news at last from Italy.

_"Therefore you are our chosen heir.." _Giotto added, seeing Alaude coming back at neck-breaking speed as he could see the eyes of his Cloud Guardian. He could tell right away either way as he turns his amber eyes onto the sleeping brunette on the bed, smiling sadly. This was not what he wanted, and yet, it will.

And thusly, the Fate tries to screw up another innocent's life.

* * *

I do see Fate as a person sometimes...

ANYWAY!

One: I am constantly updating my story line on the paper making sure I got every important events on it.

Two: THIS IS TWIN SET! Tsuna might be OOC a bit to suit the story, but not much. He will be girly screamer by the way. Can't get rid the smirk off of my face right now.

Three: NO ROMANCE! I swear, this is strictly Family kind of thing. BUT Do Expect Pervert Mukuro in 23-24 chapters.

Four: This is the first Arc, which is made up of two Daily Arc and Kokuyo Arc in one. This might hold about thirty or more chapters with some Omakes thrown in.

Five: DO UNDERSTAND IF I DO STRAY FROM THE ANIME AND MANGA STORY LINES I had to adjust it to fit the story I am about to do here. This will be updated frequently though, since I can't stop this ball rolling here when I already got it planned out.

Six: Last of all...

Review or Brick anyone?


	3. Meeting of First Gen

Giotto was floating in the air, humming lightly as he looks outside. The night was beautiful, shooting stars already going. He smiled lightly as he looked around the room, seeing G in the corner, snoring as he looks to Asari, who was looking out side as he was attracted to his own homeland's nature. It has been a while since Asari been back to Japan and since seven years ago, he managed to return, though in different form of arriving. He faintly remembered the first time they have met the boy that called them in. Giotto turns his head to look at the bed, seeing a tuft of brown hair sticking out. He also remembered what happened the next day when the boy woke up to see all eight of them...

* * *

_"Shh! He's waking up, Pinky!" Elena said as she gave her glare to G, who had tick mark on his head at his nickname from her. G nearly wanted to kill her but Giotto just claps just once, shutting everyone up as Alaude just hmmed. He didn't want to be with them any more longer, but he wanted to check on something. The brunette in the bed moved a bit in the bed as he faced toward to them, sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned lightly, his hand reaching to rubs his drowsy eyes as he slowly opens them. The sight was not what he had expected. The blonde man that was with him last night was with him, which meant that he is either dreaming or this is reality._

_""Hey, young one.. Good morning!" Giotto said cheerfully, everyone captured by the brunette's eyes. It was so full of innocence and naivety, something akin to Giotto's eyes. The boy just pinches him self on his cheek then blinks some more, trying to take in the fact. The pinch hurts and he felt that he was awake and alert to the situation. Plus he didn't expect the people to be floating n the air as if it was the most natural thing they ever do._

_"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked at the top of his lung, fainting as the ghosts actually covered their ears, even Alaude as his girliest shriek. That was something that they didn't expect. G whacks him on the head as Giotto just winces, feeling mini-headache. Wait, they were ghosts in first place! There was no way he could have a headache in first place and yet Giotto was starting to have one..._

_"Wao.. Are you sure this person is a boy?" Daemon said as Elena just snaps out of the daze brought on the shriek, as if she was used to the sounds that high-pitch. In fact, Elena wonder how the window didn't shatter at his girly shriek. She crept closer to the body and pokes the nether area. She makes a face that made Giotto groaned._

_"Don't tell me that he's would pass a girl any time, Elena!"_

_"Hai. In fact, I think I should dress him up if that girly shriek comes out again," Elena said as she gave off her devilish shivered, but disappeared at the moment. He had seen what he had to see, and he was pleased with it. But the shriek? That gotta go, no matter what you say. He figured that each time he would do that, he would whack him in the head, though he wouldn't be there at two places. Giotto wanted to stay close to the boy, Alaude wanted to stay close to CEDEF. So be it. As long their wishes is the same they could work together._

_"Hahahaha! He sounds like you when you were younger, Giotto!" Asari said as G just glances at Asari that made him remember. Giotto just blinks as the others looks at him, not believing that Giotto did have that 'manly' shriek. Giotto inches away as Daemon just grabs his shoulder, chuckling darkly as Lampo began to laugh Elena just hummed, stroking the boy's hair again. It was so darn soft and cute, that she couldn't pull away from it._

_"Wa-wait guys! Don't hurt me!~" Giotto said as Daemon and Lampo left together. If those two were getting along with each other at that moment, you could tell that Giotto was bound to be mentally scarred by them. It was an unlikely duo, but it works out once a while. Knuckle was studying the boy and breaks out into a great grin._

_"THAT WAS AWESOME TO THE MAXIMUM!" He yelled at the top of his lung, yanking the boy out of his dreaming world as G just whacked the damned fool, muttering obscenities as Asari just laughed. Elena just smiled softly at the now awake boy, stroking his hair as the boy felt safe in her touches. He didn't understand how or why he felt like this, but he liked this woman as well the others in the room._

_"Hey, sorry for earlier... We didn't mean to make you faint, sweetie," she softly said, shutting the other males up as they trained their eyes on the boy, who cringed at the sudden attention. He wasn't used to people paying attention to him that much. Elena frowns then gets into his sight, trying to soothe the boy down. "My name is Elena, what's yours?"_

_"S-Sawada T-Tsunoyosh-shi," the boy stuttered, making Elena want to glee in cuteness. Moe, moe moe was coming out of the image of them both together as G fell sick at the sight. Elena forgot that G was weak to cute things as Asari just moves up closer by Elena just grinning dumbly at the boy. The boy just blinks then pulls away, sitting upright._

_"Hello! My name is Ugestu Asari! Please to meet you, Tsunayoshi!" He said as the boy blinks then promptly decided to stay away from them. He wasn't sure how they felt so damned safe to him, but he didn't know whether or not to trust his nagging sense. G just grunts, thankful that the cute scene has passed as Knuckle just grinned even more brightly like a sun._

_"My name is Knuckle and it's a pleasure to meet you to the MAXIMUM!" Knuckle said, beating G to the punch as Tsuna sweat-drops, seeing the sun behind Knuckle.. He though how he was so bright already! Plus that volume was so loud that he wondered how his window didn't break at such! G just pushed Knuckle back a bit as he runs a hand in his red hair, stroking his tattoo on his cheek._

_"Name's G. It's a pleasure to meet you brat," he said as he received a whack from behind, Giotto appearing back as he was thoroughly wasted of something. He didn't look great for wear, but he still have that upbeat personality. Lampo and Daemon came back out, Daemon making the boy freeze to the spot. His sense was telling him to run, run far away from the man. Elena frowns then sat beside him, holding him down to the spot._

_"That's my lover, Daemon. Sure, he's bit scary, sweetie, but he loves kids!" she said as Daemon just bowed before him, his melon-haircut making the boy say something that made G and Knuckle to hold the man back from attacking him._

_"Melon-head?"_

_"My name is Lord Lampo so bow, bow down to me," Lampo said as G just whacked his head as he was holding Daemon's left arm as Giotto was clutching at his side, tears joyfully coming out. Knuckle was trying to soothe the man as Elena was holding in her laughter, hugging the boy tight as he squirms lightly. He wasn't used to gentle touches like theirs. _

_Even his mother tries to touch him like this, but that only brought him another bout with his little brother._

_"My name is Giotto. It's nice to meet you," Giotto said as the boy just blinks as Asari just runs a hand through the boy's hair. He was surprised by the softness of his hair, even one could say that his hair was the softest thing they ever felt!_

_"Whoa! Your hair is soft, Tsunayoshi!" Asari said as Daemon, Lampo and Giotto turned their head to Asari, wondering why he said Tsunayoshi. the boy just blushed them stuttered out the next part._

_"P-please c-call m-me T-Tsun-na.." Elena just blinks the squeals, hugging the boy tightly as his red face was so darn as cute. He looks to the clock on the bedside table and lets out another shriek. He managed to slip out of Elena's hold and ran into his adjoining bathroom, grabbing a fresh set of clothes as he left other in shocked. G looks at the clock and smirks slightly._

_"Hey, did anyone realized that his school might start in about five minutes?" G said, referring to the blinking light on the bedside when others had concluded overnight that it was a clock, something that they never saw before in such a box-shape. Even Alaude wanted to beat it to pulp once. Giotto blinks then breaks out in a smile. He stands before the door and nods. He had to let the boy know something._

_"Hey, Tsuna, before you leave, we have to tell you something," Giotto said as the door opens as the boy stumbled over of bare air, making Daemon starts to sputter out a laughter. Tsuna just got back up as his brown flying hair streaked around the room, grabbing his bag and some books, touching his dear stuffed lion doll dearly before he flung open the door. Giotto made a sign for everyone to disappear as he was going to follow the boy. He watches the boy fall down the steps, making him frowns as Tsuna just gets back up, slipping on his shoes as he yelled goodbye to his mother. No doubt that his brother was at school already._

_"Tsuna, wait! I want to come along!" Giotto shouted, knowing that anyone could not hear or see him as he flew after the boy, watching the boy sped through the street as his brown hair was all over the place. He have tripped over a few times but he somehow managed to arrive as the place he has to be at. He wan in, the certain Alaude-look alike standing guard as her just looks away, knowing that he wasn't late. Giotto, however, was surprised to see the prefect. Alaude is so going to be in trouble with him later on when he comes back from Italy. He swore that man did not knock anyone up.._

_"Tsuna, you need to know that we are ghosts," Giotto said as the was flying almost like Super-man style, though his arms was at his side, his blonde hair flying akin to Tsuna. Tsuna just looks at him then lets out another shriek that even rivaled the one he heard this morning The prefect, however turned his head as he brought out his tonfas._

_"Herbivore, for disturbing the nearby business, be bitten to death!" the little black-haired devil said as Tsuna began to run away from him. Giotto however sweat drops This was exactly like Alaude in child form! He lets out a sigh as he watches his dear descendant faint at the sight of G floating mid-air before him, leaving the black-haired devil with unconscious boy on the ground. G just sighs and shrugged, fading away as Alaude appeared beside him. Giotto glances at him then opens his mouth to say something as Alaude just cuts him off with one sentence._

_"Say anything about him and I'll handcuff you to death, Giotto." Giotto stays silent, though he could tell that Alaude was bit proud of the little devil before them. Oh boy, he hoped that the boy would survive the devil's attacks in the future if his Hyper Intuition is right. But his attention was attracted by a small brunette in the window near them, the one that looks whole like Tsuna._

_Tsuyo-sa, the one that caused his brother to wish the whole First Generation out. Alaude followed the eyes tot he window and vanished, not wanting to do anymore with him as G was by the window, cursing loudly at him. G somehow decided to vent out his frustration like this at the boy, as long he stays unheard and unseen by the evil doppelganger. The only duo he was worried about is.._

_"Elena, Daemon. Leave Tsuyo-sa alone. We'll deal with him later on. But for now, let G curse profanity at him as we must stay close with Tsuna," Giotto said as he was between the seething duo and the window that separated from their prey. Daemon already had his dear scythe out, though he puts it away as he watches the little devil picked up Tsuna and began to carry him into the building the school ringing. They both nodded as the others was spread out, possible doing their own things. Giotto nods then went over to stay close to Tsuna, figuring if Alaude's descendant is here, then there is a chance that other's descendants is here as well. Ah well, he would stay close to his for now._

_"Herbivore, take care of this herbivore," the little devil said as he arrived at the nurse office, scaring the nurse shitless. Giotto just sweat drops, figuring that the boy has inherited Alaude's blood lust. Damn, there goes peaceful encounters in teen years. The nurse took Tsuna and sets him on the bed, letting the boy sleep as Giotto's heart melted again at the sight of his face. It was pouty and yet calm. He places his hand on his forehead as Daemon and Elena stays close, their eyes peeled out. They figured that if Giotto decided to do that, they would be on look out for now. Giotto just nods as his amber eyes comes back, injecting his flames into the boy's forehead, trying to make a mind connection between both of them. Tsuna's eyelids flutters and tenses up at the feeling of intrusion in his mind, but couldn't do great since this was new to him._

* * *

_"W-Who a-are y-you?" Tsuna voice whispered in his mind as Giotto materlized into the boy's mind, no more like dreams as Giotto just smiles warmly at him. His mindscape was orange with hints of other colors. Giotto looks around and was pleased by the sight. It seemed that the Sky's Harmony was at it's work. He turns his amber eyes back onto the boy before him, shivering lightly as the boy seemed to be afraid of him._

_"I'm your ancestor, Giotto.. Tsunayoshi, I came here because last night you made a wish for someone to come and be with you," Giotto explianed softly, crouching as he wants to keep the boy comfortable. Tsuna blinks his brown doe eyes at him then looks at him truly. This man looked like him, only more taller and bigger. Tsuna stays where he is though he didn't want to reject the other's company. It felt warm and fluttery in his heart when he sees them._

_But ghosts really?_

_"Hahaha, I know. My dear friend Knuckle don't believe in interfering with living's affairs but we somehow have some business with living... Tsuna, I have a favor... Can you let us haunt you?" Giotto asked him dear blood before him as the boy just up and screamed like a freaking girl, making Giotto hangs his head down. This boy was afraid of them? Because they are ghost?! Tsuna wondered how did the man knows that he was afraid of ghosts, anyway? He ran but he realized there was no end to his little world of his._

_"Wh-Where am I?" Tsuna said, trying to control his stutters as he fianlly saw the flying colors in the orange, making the landscape even more prettier. Giotto blinks then looks up, moving to sit on his butt as he moves his black cape as it settle behind him. The boy turns his sight back onto the blonde, seeing the warm captivating smile. It somehow made him drawn in to him, but Giotto was also drawn into Tsuna as well._

_"You're in your mindscape. I only made a mind connection with you to make sure you weren't freaking out..." Giotto explained softly, letting the boy come closer on his own if he wants to. Tsuna stays a away a bit, but inches closer and closer slowly as he watches lighting and yellow chases each other, purple being away from the colorful group as red and blue being entwined with each other, almost like friends. There was indigo colors, though two of them as Giotto took notice of it. He makes a knowing smile, figuring that the boy would be having two Mist Guardians. The one of the two, the taller one, inches closer to purple, almost like stalking as the other one, being the smallest, moves closer to orangish color that was stable, his warmth en-captured all the colors. Tsuna smiled then runs over to the orange light, trying to grab it. It was his favorite color at the least as Giotto just laughed enjoying the boy's sudden turn of personality. The kid will always be hard to understand when at his age, though when he gets older, he might be harder to even understand. Skies are naturally hard to know fully, even when you are trained one yourself._

_"Tsuna. When time comes, can you listen to me seriously?" Giotto asked softly, stilling the boy as the boy looks over his shoulder his eyes now amber. Giotto blinks at the sight of the color as the deeper voice comes out of the little boy's mouth._

_"Of course. What kind of Sky I would be if I don't listen to other Skies?" was the only statement that made Giotto breaks out a warm grin, the boy finally waking up as Giotto was expelled, though he could feel the link between them._

* * *

_ He was help upright by Daemon who was holding him up as Elena just nods as Tsuna just opens his eyes a bit then sat upright. He looks at the nearby clock then lets out a girly shriek, gunning out of the room as he trip again over nothing as he had his bag on his back. Giotto watches the boy go off after that, smiling lightly as he was tired. Maybe.. Just maybe._

_They could place their only hopes in him._

* * *

_"Hey.. He's going to be great Sky one day, you know, Daemon?" Giotto said as he floats in the airs, laying on his back as they were back at the little boy's house, in the boy's room as the others was off all over Namimori, with promises they'll be back before sunset. Elena and Daemon had decided to stay near tot he boy, feeling protective parents already. They had lost that chance once before Elena had to die of gun shot. They had to give up their own son up to the church as Daemon took a dark sudden turn, planning the whole betrayal act for long time for two to three years._

_"As long no one tries to break the boy," Daemon said softly as Giotto knew what kind of fears that other was thinking of. That has been bothering Giotto for some while then shrugs, thinking he would be fine for now._

_"He won't be broken. If he is, he have my link," Giotto says softly, closing his deep blue eyes as Daemon just chuckled at that, Elena just humming lightly. She has been in deep thought for long time, but he knew better than not to ask her what was on her mind. it was better to let her to come on her own terms and says her carefully-thought mind. Elena just stands up and walks over to the lion cub on the desk, picking up the doll and holds it close to her chest, pouring soft happiness from herself._

_"Let's protect the boy from being broken, no matter how many time his dumb-ass younger brother tries too." was the only statement she said at the time._

* * *

_3440 words! Yes I finally did it! My plan was to make each chapter about 2.5k-3k at the least! Anyway, any question, brick to throw at me or compliments to share? _

_Click le box below!_


	4. News

Giotto was thankful that Tsuna, the dear little brunette that held them in the living world here with his ever-dying wish, was still sleeping when he found out the news from Alaude. There on, he had summoned everyone that came along with them. G was shifting from his foot to foot every few minutes as Asari lost all of his cheerfulness for that moment, serious. Alaude was by Giotto, his arms crossed as Daemon and Elena was in the corner, not happy to hear the news. Knuckle and Lampo were oddly silent, though it only made it only more serious. Giotto just sighed as he glances at the boy again. He didn't want to see him get hurt with this but, do they have a choice?

"We don't have a choice, Giotto. Tsuna is our only hope. We been with him seven years and kept him in the dark about our true jobs. Now, do we even have a choice to to tell him everything!" G said, clearly reading his dear ex-don friend's mind as Giotto just sighed. G was not pleased with the news, but he knew that Giotto's Hyper Intuition was always right, no matter what or how much other wish to be complete opposite. "We knew this could happen.."

"I know, but sending in that crazy hitman?" Giotto said as some certain tutor sneezed on the plane, muttering something about unpleasant rumors in Italian. Giotto had one of his hands waves over to Tsuna, who was rolling in his sleep as he was slowly waking up. Giotto just makes a frowning face as G just sighed, shrugging. Alaude just looks at the brunette then throws an handcuff at it, deciding to do it his own way.

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna said as he was woken up rudely by a handcuff on his forehead, sitting upright as Giotto just glares at him. "Alaude! Why do you do that to Tsuna?!" Alaude just gave him a smoldering glare in return and stands before the boy, glaring down at him with pale blue eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. We have something to ask of you," he said, swinging handcuff before the boy as he scrambled back against the wall as Elena and Daemon sent their own Killer intent to the policeman, not pleased with what he is doing. Tsuna, on other hand, was afraid of this person. He and Alaude gets along with each other on some days, but that was only when they were alone and he was quiet, trying to do his own homework, which he failed miserably at. But he had tasted this man's blood lust once when he was about eight years old.

"Wh-What is it a-about?" Tsuna asked softly, stuttering only because of his healthy fear of Alaude. But after being with them for few years, he was able to talk normally with them. Alaude just looks at the others then makes a face, not pleased about something then looks back down at the brunette, enjoying the fearful look in the chocolate brown orbs. He took a moment, knowing he would shock everyone, even Tsuna in the room.

"We been keeping a secret from you for seven years. Today, we have to tell you before you find out the other way. Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have known that Giotto is your ancestor." A momentary glance from Tsuna at Giotto behind him, noticing the serious look on him with calm, gentle amber eyes, not his usual blue eyes. Alaude snaps his attention back onto him with a soft clink of his cuffs, not happy with distraction. "But you did not know that he is the one that started a group long time ago that fallen into the world of mafia. Today, we just found out that-"

"WHAT!" Tsuna shouted on the top of his lungs as Giotto and everyone except for Alaude covered their ears. Tsuna just started to get up, getting ready as he stays out of Alaude's handcuffing range. There was no way he was going to listen to the rest of the explaintion. First of all, he does not want to do anything that was bad in general as Giotto just sighed. If anything, he knew that Tsuna was going to act like this so he vanished from his spot and appeared before the boy before he could even reach the door as Alaude just narrows his eyes. Everyone was bit shocked that he said that much, so he disappeared, clearly finished with them as well words for a week.

"Listen! We just need you to take over the stead and restore it back where it once was! Nono of Vongola has been passing reforms to make that happen as well!" Giotto said as Tsuna stumbled back as he had Namimori-chuu uniform on as the bag was slung over his shoulder. The time said 6:30 A.M. and school doesn't start until eight for some reasons. Tsuna just looks at him afraid then pushes right through him, Giotto making a oofing sounds as Tsuna just wipes his face as he fall down through the stairs. A boy that looked just like him pops his head out and glares at Tsuna, not even noticing Giotto or the other in the room across from him.

"OI! Keep it down, Dame-Tsuna!" he shouted then slammed the door shut as Tsuna just whimpered. He got up and runs into the kitchen without tripping, grabbing a piece of toast as his mother holds out to him, hugging him tightly. He lets out another gulp as he knew that Tsuyo-sa was coming down. He pushes away from her and smiled weakly at her, trying to calm her down.

"Mamma, I gotta go to school. Gomenesai!" he said as he rushed out of the kitchen, his brown crazy hair flying as Giotto just appears before the front door. he wasn't happy to see his descendant escaping from him, but he figured that the stupid hitman (_Currently applying for a job somewhere when sneezed again. "**Who is the fucking hell is thinking bad about me?**" he mutters, signing some papers._) would tell him as he also had another way. He could always mentally talk with him in his mind when the boy sleep. But he won't let him go out of the house without one last thing that he had to currently say to him.

"Your brother was chosen by Nono to take the stead! You knew how cruel he can be, and he's not that great of a boss if he ever take the title!" Giotto said, stepping out of the way as he wasn't going to be run through twice already. he hate being walked through so much that it made him feel stuffed. One day, if he wants to be painfully stuffed himself, he'll be sure to do it to the hitman. He smirks at the thought then follows after the boy, staying close to him above as everyone disappeared, moving along with the boy in different plane.

"He can have it!" Tsuna said, tripping over a small, bitty pebble. He scrambled back onto his feet and ran like a crazy maniac, tripping once a while before reaching his destination. Giotto just sighed, shaking his blonde hair as he knew he have time to convince the boy for little more longer. But for now, he was going to let the boy gets into the world himself, knowing the real truth about it.. Whether he wants to or not.

_**Oh dear Fate... How cruel you are to drag such a sweet innocent into the dark, bloody world of ours...**_

* * *

_And if anything thinks that Reborn is applying to be a teacher at the school, you got it right!_

_ANYWAY._

_I know I said that I want to reach 2.5k to more limit but.._

_It's hard to in this chapter. You'll will know Tsuyo-sa in next chapter some more! Next will now be revolving around Tsuna!_

_I'll take any bricks, reveiws or ideas. _

_Though a reply to Unknown Guest:_

_PLEASE DO NOT HAUNT ME AND STUFF ME WITH COOKIES! That is my worst nightmare ;3_


	5. Reborn-sensei?

Tsuna was never ever going to be Decimo of Vongola, no matter what Giotto says! He shakes his head then walks into the school, thankful that he had missed the prefect and went over to the shoe lockers. He stopped at his 027 locker and smiled. he opens it to see his slippers and took off his shoes and puts the shoes in it, taking the slippers and putting them on. He shuts it as he gets a shiver.

"Giotto, I won't take over. I don't want to do anything with mafia," Tsuna said as he turns to seeing his ancestor there all in glory and all, but his eyes was blue, making it seems serious somehow. He knew that Giotto was a bit weird, but he was used to it, but is this is taking it too far?

"No, I am not taking it too far. I only stayed close to you in case if other heirs died and Nono had not truly decided which of you of the twins should be decided.. Plus, I took a dear liking to you, even my whole Familiga took a liking of you," Giotto said as he stays close at Tsuna's side, floating needlessly in the air as Tsuna just went to his homeroom, muttering something under his breath. Giotto just grins at him as Tsuna just sat in his desk, looking outside. He figured that he had time and space to himself, but his sense made him retort to mind link.

_"But why me? Why not go over to Tsuyo-sa? He's better in sports, grades, and draws people in to himself. Me? I'm just no-good, Uncle Giotto." _Tsuna thought as he kept his face interested into outside, watching some of the early birds and practicers coming in, including one of the boxers that yells EXTREME almost every single day. Almost like Knuckle, which made him smiles softly, his eyes softening at the sight of seeing all of the First generation being together, almost warm and inviting.

_"Because of that smile, Tsuna. It reaches your eyes, unlike your brother's. Even you can tell that your brother was acting as well," _Giotto said in his mind, disappearing from Tsuna's sight, though he could sense other in his mind. This was their usual routine Tsuna sitting in his class while Giotto reside somewhere, sometimes talking with him in his mind. When he sleeps in class, Giotto would scold him for doing so then spends sometimes. Tsuna enjoyed being with him, but still?

Giotto wants him to be mafia don?

_"But Giotto! You know I don't want to be in world of mafia! Beside you, I have no connections to that world... Right?"_ Tsuna thought as his gut was telling the opposite of something. Giotto's wince could be heard as Tsuna just bangs his head onto the table a few times, groaning. This was got him the title of No-Good Tsuna cemented, but he didn't care. Sure, he had to suffer bullies, but he never fought back. Ever. Giotto always told him off each time, but did Tsuna even care? Nope. In fact, Giotto and the others were the only people knew of his deepest secret.

_"I'll let someone answer that question later on tonight. For now, the school's starting,"_ Giotto's voice says softly as Tsuna just sat upright, blinking as he realized that Giotto kept silent for whole time, making Tsuna think it has been few minutes has passed when more than an hour had passed. Well, dammit. He wanted to get his sleep in. He groaned mentally as he looks at the desk, noticing that Mr. Nezu was at the front. That confused him. Sure he wasn't bright, but he was so sure that today wasn't the day for science. He could feel Giotto's amusement as he explained something. _"You're going to have fun with your new homeroom and Math teacher, Tsuna..."_

_"Wh-WHAT!?" _ Tsuna's head was full of fears as his sense was going haywire. He looks around the class, noting everyone's palpable energy for new teacher as sees that Yamato was behind him, his smiles making him smile even more, but he noted that it was fake. Completely fake. However, his attention was brought back to the front of the classroom, a male with black suit with yellow shirt as his fedora hat was on his head, orange band on it. In fact, there was a lizard, no, a chameleon on his hat!

"Chaos! My name is Reborn-sensei! I'll be your teacher here!" the baritone voice said from the smirking mouth, his black-coal eyes connecting with Tsuna's, who visibly paled at his pointed look. Tsuna now planned to run from him right away for lunch and he wasn't going to hang around him. He got a bad feelings about him.

"Okay. Now let get the call roll going as Reborn-sensei will recognizes you so, please say here when called," Nezu said as he began to call out the names, heading sown to Tsuna's name. " 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'?" Tsuna just raised his hand, not trusting his voice at the moment, as Nezu just nods then goes on. The man, however, kept one of his eyes on Tsuna, making him shivers visibly.

_"I don't get why he's being like this, Giotto!" _Tsuna thought as he could hear Giotto's snickering, although fading. He didn't understand what was going on until he heard his new teacher's voice cutting in.

"-na. Sawada Tsunayoshi! Will you snap out of your day dream world, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said as he throws a chalk at the boy's forehead, making him shriek like a girl as he falls out of his seat. Nezu was gone as everyone began to laugh at the sight of their poor No-Good Tsuna made the fool of himself again. Tsuna got back up, rubbing his red mark on his forehead as he sits back down, whimpering lightly. Reborn already concluded that the boy was no good at all by just few minutes of watching him, though he was unreadable. Sure he could tell by some fleeting thoughts that was his own, but it seemed that he was conversing with someone else in the head.

Tsuna, on other hand, was cursing mentally at his new teacher. He had hope that he won't be bullying him anymore than that. He watches his new teacher gets settled into the class as he answered such a common questions. He couldn't wait till the man was out of the classroom so he could grab a quick nap. He never truly understand anything they tries to teach him anyway. Reborn took note of this and grins widely at them, though there was a underlying smirk directed at Tsuna, who stiffens up at that.

"I had asked the principal to have you guys for whole day and he had agreed from certain standpoint," he said as Tsuna just shivered. He somehow figured that Reborn had threatened the old man to do so, and he wondered how will Hibari will fare with this. He wasn't a kind to let this pass, no matter how strong you are.. Well.. It does depends how strong you are.

"So! Let's get started with fun Truth and Dare, yes? I'll go first. Let's see... Sawada Tsunayoshi, Truth or Dare?" Reborn as the girls just squeals as the boy just laughed. Tsuna just cringes at the question. He hates this game so god-damned much. Even Giotto sometimes took glee in this so many time with G and Daemon sometimes torturing him for truths.

"T-Truth.." Tsuna stammered, making the teacher smirk. Oh how he didn't like the look of it. He curls into himself, making himself look smaller as his eyes studied the teacher before him with innocent brown eyes. They were full of curiosity, which made Reborn even want to torture him more. This boy would be interesting, though it was a shame that his target wasn't in his brother's class. _"Giotto, you're so going to die for this."_

_"I'm already dead, remember? At the least you got over your healthy dose of fear for ghosts,"_ Giotto's voice replied, making Tsuna just face palms. Reborn was calculating everything Tsuna do, trying to figure the boy out.

"Dame-Tsuna. What is your deepest secret?" Reborn said, a green gun in his hand as everyone in class thought it was fake. Tsuna went pale and stiff though at the sight of it. He never doubted for a second that was real. In fact, where did the chameleon go? Tsuna just went silent, his eyes remaining brown as Giotto had sealed the ability of HDWM for this reason. Giotto was watching from Tsuna's eyes, his mind full of protectiveness.

"M-My d-deepest se-secret? I'm sh-sure I-I d-don't ha-have a-any of th-those..." Tsuna said softly, making everyone just laugh in class. Giotto was pleased with other's lying ability though it was bad since Reborn could tell it right away. He had to let it off for now, since he would have his way with the boy later on. Tsuna narrows his eyes then looks around, clearly his turn is over as he returns the eyes back onto the teacher. He knew his lying abilities would fool most people, but not the ones that knew him and ones that was very...

Reborn-like.

"I'll pick another one then! Hmm... Sasagawa Kyoko, Truth or Dare?" Reborn said, pointing at the amber-haired girl beside Tsuna, noticing the glances from her toward Tsuna, almost like she was worried for him. Tsuna glances at her when the attention was off of him, his mouth quirking up in soft smile as he nods. He was on good terms with the school idol for some reasons and many people don't like it, but she was stubborn through and through.

"Truth!" She said cheerfully, happy that she got one of the rare smiles that was reserved for few people from Tsuna. It was enough to make her feel special, unlike his younger brother. Tsuyo-sa was not a great person to be around with, but she didn't mind his presence that much. It was Hana, her friend, that told her about him. Hana and Tsuna were good friends as well, thanks to her.

"Who is your crush?" Reborn said as the whole class ooo'ed as she blushed darkly. Hana was in the back, scoffing as she looks at Tsuna, who just puckers his mouth a bit. They were the only two people in the room that didn't make any embarrassing noises. Tsuna looks at her, seeing soft blush on he cheeks as she mumbles softly. She messes with her fingers, her eyes meeting with Tsuna as he nods. He knows who she liked as well. Some called it weird, but it wasn't that hard since she kept glancing at him.

"I like-" she began to say as the door slammed open, seeing Hibari walking in as his glare was targeted at Tsuna. Tsuna meeped loudly as Kyoko looks over at the boy and smiled warmly at him. Reborn's eyes twitches at the intruder, gun pointed at him as Tsuna just stayed where he is. Hibari just looks over Reborn then makes a face. It seemed that Reborn had gotten through the prefect before he had gotten control of class for whole day. Hibari then turns his glare onto Tsuna again, making the boy shivers in fear. Giotto sighed at this, muttering about why Alaude's bloodlust runs in demon prefect's blood.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Where's your brother?" he asked coldly as he blinks then gulps. That was not he was expecting. It just means that Hibari will make him look for him under the threat of biting him to death. Reborn blinks, his hat being pulled down with his free hand. This is not what he was expecting as Tsuna just smiled weakly.

"A-ah... I-I d-don't kn-know whe-where h-he i-is..." Tsuna stuttered, making the prefect moves even more closer as the brunette shot out of the seat, tripping over his feet. he gets up, thankful for Hibari's presence. No one dared to laugh or even make a sound around him. "I-I'll g-go fi-find h-him!" Tsuna said as he runs the heck out of the room, suppressing his girly scream as he could feel Giotto's sighing in his mind.

_"Rooftop, C. Should be there, last time G checked,"_ he said as Tsuna just nods, running toward to the said place. He manged to get there without tripping, though Hibari was on his tail. He pushed the door open, making loud slam with it as he stopped int he middle of the roof, tripping as he looks around, his eyes holding fears for himself and his health. He looks up to see Hibari right after him, his tonfas out as he waits patiently. He wasn't a kind of person that attack others without a reasons. He had to use this herbivore to find that stupid incest because the herbivore, however weak-looking he is, always seemed to know where he is. Tsuna points toward to one of the benches, one that held his look-alike twin on it as he seemed to be sleeping.

"Thank you herbivore. Go back to class," he growled mercilessly as Tsuna just gulps and grabs other's pants. He narrows his eyes a bit as Hibari just looks down at him. This happened every single time whenever Hibari had to use him, but Tsuna wasn't a kind of older brother that betrays his own blood. "Herbivore, if you don't let go, I'll bite you to death." That woke up the sleeping twin on the bench, his eyes looks at the sight as he sat upright before Hibari. Tsuyo-sa was pissed that someone interrupted his morning nap, but he saw that it was his aniki and prefect together. he had known that Hibari sometimes used Aniki to find him, and it wasn't pretty when Tsuna tries to defied him at first, but he couldn't handle more beating from the tonfas and had bended to his will.

_Such a weak Aniki. That's why he's no-good-useless Tsuna! _He thought to himself as he stands up slowly, taking the chance of Tuna trying to distract the prefect. Sure he was useful for things. Like these moments after all.

"L-Let h-him g-go, Hibari," Tsuna said, trying to muster up courage as he glances at the other, his eyes pleading for other to get the heck out. Sure he gets abused by him almost every single day, but he loved Tsuyo-sa with all of his heart. Tsuyo-sa left the roof in the rush, slamming the door shut as he just left his older brother with the devil of the school without any hesitation Hibari was now fully pissed that he had lost his prey, thanks to this stupid herbivore. Tsuna, however, kept his gaze on the male before, him, getting up as he was shorter than him, looking up at him. His eyes held determinism, almost like he could seriously bite if he have to. He probably won't but Hibari was attracted by the boy's eyes.

"Fine. I'll let him pass. Next time I see him skipping classes, no matter how good the grades he has, I'll bite him to death," He said, whacking the brunette's head once then stalked off, not seeing the warm smile from Tsuna that was directed at the prefect. Tsuna didn't mind getting hit or beaten up, if it means that if he could protect his brother and friends, then he don't care. _As long I can protect them all with myself..._

"Thanks, Hibari-san!" he said softly as the door shuts, leaving he boy on the roof. He waited a few seconds and went off to go back to the class, happy as he didn't even catch a soft snicker from Giotto. Perhaps, just perhaps, he might be able to save Vongola with such a pure-hearted intention. As long no one tries to break him before that.

_Just as long Reborn don't find out about them all together._

* * *

_DONE_

_Finally. My hands going numb. I'm going to be rather busy, but I'll rest if I have to to restore my hands... OYA!_

_Three more days of school left and I get like what? Two to Three weeks off? Yippie!_

_ANYWAY HERE'S YOUR OPTION!_

_1. Brick_

_2. __Review_

_OR_

_3. Cookies with Butterbeer?_

_Click the box below and reply!~_


End file.
